Pokemon: Kiryshom Region
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: The story of three trainers and their travels through a region constructed almost entirely out of fakemon gathered from a plethora of artists across the internet.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do this for actual years. At one point I think I actually did, but then deleted it out of paranoia. I was less balanced back then, and I'm not especially balanced today so imagine how bad it was back then XD**

 **The basic idea is to collect an entire pokedex of fakemon, and from them, create a new pokemon region. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll be sure to give credit to any and all of the original creators of the fakemon I use.**

 **I may take small liberties here and there with the abilities of them or what not, but the original ideas were still there and they deserve the credit.**

 **For the beginning, I wish to give credit to ManiacleMew, DrCrafty, and Tomatem13. It was these three who go me started on this idea with their ideas for starter pokemon. With the formalities out of the way, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

Jamie didn't wake up on time to get her first pokemon.

No no, she was awake an hour early. Whether she was just really excited, very on time, or a bit too keen on coffee was unknown.

Regardless, she was up, and she left her house about ten minutes before she was even meant to be awake. She doubted her eagerness would be judged by the other two who would be getting their first pokemon today, as while on her way to the lab, she found both of them on their way as well.

Jamie had been studying for her pokemon journey through the Kiryshom Region. She'd lived her whole life in the region, but she'd never been far from her home town of Quartz.

The farthest she'd been was a trip to the nearby port town of Opal. But that was a family trip. Now she'd been traveling on her own, out in the wild.

She'd be a real pokemon trainer. Well, she wouldn't be completely alone. She'd have her friend Izzy with her, and whether it was a good or bad thing, she suspected Jackie would be along as well. All three of them reached the lab of Professor Tanzanite together.

"Excited?" Izzy asked, practically bouncing on his heels as they waited for the professor.

"Duh," Jackie said, eyes rolling, "We've all been waiting for this for, like, years."

"Can you please not aggravate, at least today?" Jamie asked hopefully, "We're getting our starters today." She said, smiling ear to ear.

Much fun as Jackie got from agitating the two of them, Jamie's smile was just a bit too infectious not to yield.

"Alright alright." She said, electing to hold off at least until they were out of the lab. They were made to wait outside for a few minutes on account of having come so early.

For perhaps the first time since meeting each other, a solid five minute period managed to pass without a single argument or hurling of aggression.

All three were preoccupied with visions of the glory they hoped to obtain, the things they hoped to see on their adventure. Soon they were brought in, and looked eagerly around the lab.

Advanced books and half finished machines were stacked side by side throughout the building. In the back room they found Professor Tanzanite standing behind a desk that had three pokeballs lined up in the center, three pokedexes across the front, and about four drained cups of coffee at the back.

Tanzanite adjusted her glasses, grinning, "Good to see everyone's ready," She said, indicating the pokedexes, "No need to play coy, get acquainted."

The three of them scrambled forwards, each taking a pokedex, "These devices will let you scan any pokemon you come across, and study information on any pokemon you'd like," Tanzanite explained, "And in fact, I think I know the first tests for you." She said, indicating the pokeballs.

Jamie, Izzy, and Jackie all grinned, raising their pokedexes to scan the pokemon through their containers.

There was a fire type, the dex showing a picture of a short, orange furred bipedal bull with small horns and along tail with a flame at the end of it.

 _Bullburn, the fire calv pokemon. They are often found in herds, under their parent's watch. They tend to roughhouse for play and this can turn into a brawl if the whole group gets involved._

The second was of a plant type, the dex showing a short, spring green pokemon in the basic shape of a slightly humanoid avian. They had single massive talons rather than feet, and what looked like a large seed attached to its stomach.

 _Canoptera, the seedling pokemon. Their eggs are laid and hatched in the nests made by their parents in the canopy of tropical forests. As they cannot yet fly, they make their way around using their strong climbing skills instead._

The last was a water type, a blue skinned amphibious quadruped with a long, thick tale that appeared to be inflated by water.

 _Bubbloot, the foam pokemon. This Pokemon's tail is hollow and can hold large quantities of water, as can its cheeks. It uses its tail as a club and spends most of its life near its nest around ponds._

There was no argument over who would take which pokemon, all three dead set on their decision.

Tanzanite breathed a sigh of relief at this, having braced herself to get ready to quell any arguments that brewed; as they tended to.

Jackie snatched up the Bullburn. Izzy eagerly took the Bubbloot. And Jamie, her grin practically burned onto her face at this point, took ahold of the Canoptera.

"Alrighty then," Tanzanite said with a smile, "You've got all you need from me I suppose. I hope you've enjoyed my lessons, or at the very least learned from them. Whether you intend to face gyms, explore far and wide, breed and care, participate in contests, or study pokemon like I did, I wish you the best of luck."

All three nodded politely and thanked her, Jackie taking off to get her adventure started. Izzy headed out as well, his pace a bit less manic.

Jamie lingered for a moment though, going to the professor and giving her a hug, "Thank you," She said again, "I've really liked having you to help us."

Tanzanite returned the hug after a small hesitation, "It's been a pleasure Jamie," She said, "Now go show the world what you're made of."

Jamie's grin, perhaps breaking the laws of geometry in the process, widened further, nodding before heading out after her friends. Well, friend and tolerated acquaintance.

She didn't end up having to take off as fast as she thought though, as when she got out of the lab, they were both waiting there. It didn't surprise her that Izzy had waited up, but Jackie doing so made her suspicious.

Jackie smirked, letting out her starter pokemon, "How about we test these out huh?" She said, challenging Jamie to her first ever battle.

* * *

 **Let me know in the reviews whether or not you want this story to be continued or if you'd prefer focus be returned to other stories. I know it's a bit of a departure from my usual content considering the lack of lemons, though who knows there could still be some later depending on how things go XD**

 **Becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron will give you a chance to actually vote on it at the end of the month when I put up a pole to decide what to focus on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"A battle? Already?" Izzy questioned, "We only just got our pokemon, we don't know anything about them yet."

"And how are we supposed to learn without experience?" Jackie countered before turning to Jamie, "So, you up for it?"

Jamie bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't really want her first real communication with her pokemon to be a battle, but she didn't want to give Jackie the satisfaction of backing down. She knew that now matter how she phrased it, Jackie would leave believing that she had intimidated them.

'And who knows,' Jamie thought as she gave Jackie a nod to accept his challenge, 'Maybe I'll even win.'

She smirked, sending out her Bullburn against Jamie's Canoptera. The two pokemon looked around, seeming surprised.

Jamie didn't blame them. Most trainers took the time to at least introduce themselves to their pokemon before they brought them into battle. They adjusted quickly though, both bracing themselves to begin.

Jackie had her Bullburn charge Jamie's Canoptera directly, the grass type being instructed to jump overhead to avoid it.

The Canoptera's strong jumping skills let them clear the Bullburn's charge without taking any damage, landing behind them and, at Jamie's call, turning on their balls to rake their claws against the Bullburn's back to damage it.

Jamie's happiness at seeing this carried out successfully didn't last long though. Jackie called to her Bullburn to exploit their type difference. The Bullburn's tail reached out and wrapped around the Canoptera's waist, the flame at the end growing to encompass the entire thing and enveloping the grass type in fire.

They yelped in pain, struggling to pull away. They managed to break away from the Bullburn's tail, but the fire damage already had them staggering. The Bullburn needed only turn around and tackle them down to finish them off.

Jamie, having started to draw blood from the inside of her cheek by biting it, called to the Canoptera again. She'd lost any hope that she might win this match, but she wasn't gonna let Jackie think it had been a sweep.

At her order, the grass type starter used bounced again, leaping into the air and avoiding the close range tackle. This caused the Bullburn to trip and land hard on the ground.

Rather than use the bounce to simply avoid the attack though, this time they used it to damage as well, the Canoptera landing hard on the Bullburn's back, knocking the wind out of it.

Jackie visibly winced at this, and as bad as she felt it sounded, Jamie was actually kinda glad to see this; it told her that Jackie did at least care for her new pokemon. The damage didn't win the match though, the Canoptera collapsing shortly afterwards to the ground, unconscious while the Bullburn had simply been damaged.

"I won't charge you for losing since you're a beginner." Jackie gloated as she recalled her Bullburn.

"We're all beginners," Izzy pointed out as Jamie recalled her Canoptera, "And you only won because of type advantage. That's why you challenged Jamie first, isn't it?"

Jackie snorted, "I challenged both of you, I'll gladly battle you to just as soon as Auburn is healed up." She said, having evidently already named her Bullburn.

Izzy couldn't really argue this point, it wouldn't really be fair to make them fight right away when they had visibly taken damage. The trio hurried back into town to Jackie and Jamie's starters healed.

There was a semi-awkward silence from the lingering challenge in the air as the two pokemon were healed. As soon as the Nurse Joy returned them, the three returned to the edge of town, this time Izzy facing down Jackie.

Jamie sat down at the sidelines, letting out her Canoptera to introduce herself properly. The grass type stretched out her tiny limbs upon appearing, and when she saw her trainer, she frowned. Jamie was worried at this response, fearing that her starter was disappointed in her for losing the match.

But as Izzy's match with Jackie began, and the Cantopera hugged Jamie's waist, it became clear that the opposite was true; she was worried that Jamie would be disappointed in her.

Jamie picked her up, hugging her back properly and whispering to her not to worry, "It was just one battle," She said, "One we weren't ready for. We'll just need to be ready in the future, right?"

"Cah!" The Canoptera agreed. Jamie smiled, "How about.. Spring?" She smiled, nodding approvingly at the name.

This sorted, the two turned their focus back to the battle. Izzy's Bubbloot had the size advantage over Auburn, but Auburn had the speed advantage. The Bubbloot had already used its ability to freeze the water in its tail. All they needed was on hit and it would be over.

But Jackie made sure Auburn stayed out of range, the fire type not giving the Bubbloot time to land the hit. Tackle, jump back, tackle, roll, tackle, dive forward.

They didn't dodge the same way twice, leaving Izzy and the Bubbloot with nothing to do but guess which way to aim the attack. This yielded no success though, the water type-in spite of the typing advantage-was defeated; death by a thousand cuts style. Jamie could see Jackie trying to suppress her excitement. Even she hadn't been fully sure she would win.

She patted Auburn's head affectionately before recalling him, "What was that about all of us being beginners?" Jackie asked with a laugh before sauntering off down the trail.

Izzy, frowning, recalled her Bubbloot, and headed back into town to get her starter healed, the walk of shame as it was called.

Jamie followed after her, wanting to reassure her friend. They'd lost today sure, but they couldn't let it get them down. They wouldn't get any better if they did, and if they didn't get any better, how could they shove Jackie's ego down her throat later?

This got a giggle out of Izzy, as intended. Once she got her starter back healed, and officially dubbed him Morag, the four of them set out together to start their journey.

* * *

 **No new pokemon in this chapter, so no one to credit. On that note, while I have already compiled a rather hefty list, feel free to recommend any fakemon you'd like to see in the reviews ^^**

 **Also, if you're reading this within the first week of it being posted, then there is a poll going on for sinfulnature1123 patrons to determine which stories I focus on going forward. If you like this story and would like to see it continued, don't like it and would like to vote against it, want to earn your own story requests, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**


End file.
